


The Calm before the Storm

by SolFleuret



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Worship, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Foot Fetish, NSFW, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolFleuret/pseuds/SolFleuret
Summary: Today should be the day of the festival. The day the Black Eagles got together.Standing alone in Garreg Mach, Edelgard is greeted by a familiar face.The emotions that appear are too much to express through words.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Calm before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Thank you ever so much for checking this out.  
> Just a quick note: This is my first fanfiction, and I am hoping to write many many more in the future.  
> Since this is the first, please tell me what you think so I can keep improving over time.  
> (Yes, my first fanfiction is a NSFW piece... I guess I don't like the easy life).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I've started a Twitter account for fanfiction updates: @SolFleuret
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Fire Emblem franchise or anything related to it.

“Five years ago to the day…” Edelgard let out a melancholy sigh. “If things had continued on as they were, today would have been the millennium festival…” Before the young Empress could carry on her pitiful nostalgia trip, she was startled by a sudden feeling of a presence looming behind her.

“Halt! Who’s there?” Edelgard sharply turned her head over her shoulder, making sure to show a face of hard, cold authority rather than the soft, vulnerable and sentimental face which should of been left on the steps of her throne when she become the Emperor of the Adrestia Empire.

What she saw in-front of her shook her to her very core.

Her weary eyes shot wide open, displaying her large, deep, sky blue eyes.

“It can’t be…?” She could not believe what she was seeing. Has the exhausting task of running a campaign over Fódlan finally caught up with her that she has started to hallucinate her deepest desires? “Professor…” There, before her, stood the piece of her soul that has been missing for five years. Almost like light coming out of darkness stood Byleth, radiating an aura that instantly put Edelgard into a state of awe. 

“Is it really you?” Edelgard cannot believe this to be true, how can she be so sure that what stands before her in not a figment of her imagination? But there was no doubt it was her. Her mind would be unable to conjure up an image so… perfect. Byleth’s gentle and loving eyes made contact with Edelgard’s. The Empress felt a shiver down her spine. There is no possible way she could make herself feel this. “But I searched everywhere and never found a trace…” Tears began to well up in her eyes, but Edelgard had to hold it back. A leader of the Empire could not show weakness so suddenly. “My teacher… What have you been doing all this time? Where have you been?!” Edelgard’s voice began to rise. She could not control it. A wave of emotions came crashing down on her. Anger. Sadness. Confusion. Disappointment. Why did someone she cared about so much disappear for five years without a word and then show up like it was nothing?

“... I was asleep.” Blyeth’s voice was airy. This was the first time Edelgard heard her professor’s voice in five years. By this time, she has forgotten what it sounded like, however, hearing it again brought a spear of emotion piercing through her heart.

“Joking? At a time like this? You do realise it has been five years since you disappeared!” Her voice was rising even more. With each passing second, her heart felt more and more betrayed. “Do you have any idea how guilty I felt? How broken my heart was?” It was a struggle to continue. The posture of an Emperor has disappeared and was replaced with a heart-broken, innocent woman. “I searched high and low after you vanished. Although there was no proof, I somehow knew you were alive.” Edelgard placed her hands upon her heart. “All the time, I led everyone the best I could and fought with all my heart. It’s been a difficult path to walk alone.” Feeling her accomplishments, the Empress managed to force a bitter-sweet smile.

Edelgard managed to pull her eyes up from the ground to meet the professor’s. She could not believe what she saw before. Byleth’s cheeks were blushed with the rosiest red, her hands also clasped her own heart, tears filled her eyes.

Before she knew it, the ex-student threw herself at the professor and was met with an embrace she has been desiring for as long as she could remember. As soon as she felt the taller woman’s arms fasten around her, Edelgard’s tears came streaming out.

“Welcome back, my teacher. I’m so happy you are safe.” Her tears began to dampen the teacher's shoulders. It took all her conscious effort not to choke upon her own words. “Five years… such a short time, but it feels like an eternity ago. Do you… still feel the way you did all those years ago?” Edelgard felt anxious asking this, but all she needs right now is to hear the professor’s voice once again, to feel the professor’s breath on her ears, to feel her warmth.

Byleth did not answer, but instead, pulled herself away by a few inches.

Edelgard froze whilst her heart sunk, thinking she has crossed the line.

However, instead of a reply she was expecting, she was met with her professor’s hand holding up her chin. Her fingers were cold. Edelgard kept her eyes closed, not able to meet the professor’s gaze after such a moment of weakness.

“Look at me…” whispered Byleth. Edelgard’s heart skipped, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. “Empress Edelgard von Hresvelg… please, look at me…” The Empress slowly opened her eyes, but by the halfway point, her eyes were forced wide open. Byleth’s lips were resting upon her own. Byleth’s lips became a key to unlocking all the emotions that Edelgard has kept buried deep with her heart all these years. Without delay, Edelgard found her hands holding the professor's face enforcing a deeper kiss. There was too much lost time to keep the kissing neat and tidy. Each individual was trying to taste and savour each second. Mouths were opened, tongues were finding themselves in the opposite person’s mouth, and breaths were heavy.

Lips were mutually separated for a moment whilst their foreheads remained in touch with each other. Their faces were hot; their breaths were felt by the other and hands were still on their faces and necks. The Empress and the professor met each other's explicit gaze, processing everything that has happened and everything that was going to happen. There was no need for anyone to reassure this was the right decision, as each has never felt something so unbelievable natural before in their life.

“I’m sorry…” mumbled Byleth.

“Professor… don’t. I’m with you now. There is no time for regret or looking back. There is only time for the future. The future of Fódlan. The future of us. The future of our love.” 

Byleth dropped her hands from Edelgard’s face onto her shoulders. Her fingers found the clasps for the Empress’ mantle. In one swift motion, the mantle gracefully fell onto the floor. Edelgard knew that now is not the time for authority. Now is not the time for an Emperor. She helped Byleth to remove this ruling figure in the scenario by removing her horned crown, allowing her glorious, silky, white hair fall upon her shoulders. The professor soaked in the elegant image in front of her. She tucked one side of Edelgard’s hair behind her ear and followed it up with another kiss.

It was not long until the kiss became deep and passionate once again. Byleth wanted to expose more of this natural side of the young woman. During their moment of intimacy, she moved her hands down on the snowy white-haired woman, slowly removing articles of clothing until there was nothing left except for her red, lacy underwear and her thigh-high stockings.

Edelgard had nothing to be shy about in front of the professor. She knew that the other loved every inch of her body and soul. However, her blood was pumping intensely around her body. Her skin was yearning to be touched. She felt light-headed knowing what was about to come. Finding the discarded mantle on the floor, Edelgard laid herself down, staring up at Byleth. It was as she was giving Blyeth her permission; her approval; her invitation to become one. As a sign of trust, Byleth followed suit and gradually removed her own clothing, almost as she is worried that if she did it too fast, she might overwhelm the young woman. 

Once left in her own black underwear and her trademark tights, she knelt down upon the mantle, and gently pushed the legs open of the smaller woman with her knees, until her body was hovering over her.

Byleth muttered in Edelgard’s ear, “Today is not about me. It is about you. Let me atone for disappearing for five years. Let me show you how proud I am of you. Let me show you that the blood, sweat and tears from the past five years were not for nothing.” Before Edelgard had a chance to attempt to reply, the professor gave her ear from top to bottom a long, sensual, warm lick. Edelgard’s skin burned even more than it was a few moments ago, and the sharpest moan escaped her lips. Byleth did not waste any time and laid more careless, open-mouthed kisses down the woman’s side of her face towards her neck. Here, Byleth’s mouth focused in and began to bite down on the pale, tender flesh. 

Edelgard’s long moan turned into lots of relentless, short ones, raising in volume each time. She wrapped her arms firmly around the taller woman hoping it would somehow stabilise her, but instead, it seemed to encourage the woman to cover more of her neck in more bites, smoothing kisses and deep sucking. 

Wanting to spend more time on her neck, however feeling unnaturally impatient, Byleth continued her path further down, not allowing one sensation to become adjusted to. Knowing where she wanted to go next, she held herself up with one arm, and allowed the other to tuck behind Edelgard’s back, and prompted her to arch her body. With the access needed, Byleth unhooked the garment and whilst she brought her arm back round, she brought the strap with her. 

Feeling restless and craving more, Edelgard raised herself off the ground slightly and aided the professor of removing her bra, before resting upon the mantle once again. Edelgard has never been so physically and emotionally exposed before in her life, but this did not feel uncomfortable. She wanted this. She needed this. She had to have the one she loved see, touch and taste every part of her.

What Byleth saw when she looked down caused her body to give into natural instincts. Her pale, untouched breasts resting upon Edelgard’s chest. Her head moved down to worship them with her mouth. Her tongue traced around her breast, teasing the untouched, hardened nipple. Round and round and closer and closer her tongue got, and then, Byleth latched her mouth onto her nipple. She began with gently sucking on it, until she lost herself. The teasing became more forceful, the sucking became more intense. Edelgard began arching her back, moaning words of pleasure. Her fingers clawed harder into the professor’s back, not knowing this encouraged Byleth to be more vigorous. After a few minutes (which felt like a lifetime), the green-haired beauty unlatched her lips, giving Edelgard a few seconds of freedom before Byleth continued the assault upon the other breast. 

The stress of the invasion of Fodlan; the paranoia of a mutiny from Those Who Slither in the Dark; the crippling loneliness of deciding to go down the route she has chosen; all these thoughts are non-existent within Edelgard’s mind at this point. Within her mind, the duality of her personality began to conflict with each other. The Empress who needs to maintain her power and composure at all times for the sake of Fodlan, and the woman who wants to give in to the natural desires of life. It was not long after Byleth began to pleasure her other breast that the latter occupied her mind.

Byleth lifted her head and was struck by awe of the sight in front of her. The Empress was laying there; her eyes closed; her hair spread across the mantle; beads of sweat covered her body; her chest heavily breathing. The sight caused the professor’s heart to beat so intensely, that one could hear it within the empty castle chamber they were within. The warmth between her own legs began to burn more and more by the second, feeling her own warmth drip down upon the inside of her thighs. However, this time was not for her, but for the woman she has neglected throughout all these years. 

Everything about Edelgard was intoxicating for Byleth, even the sweat from her body became something she craved to taste, and it wasn’t long before she gave into these animalistic desires. Replacing her lips with her tongue, Byleth began to slowly and passionately lick the sweat from her body. Starting from her breast, she moved up Edelgard’s cleavage, up to her neck, savouring every droplet. Each lick placed Byleth into more of a drunken trance, and actions which were a bit out of her reserved character took over. She grabbed Edelgard’s arm and lifted above her head, exposing the woman’s side of her body and armpit. Almost possessed, Byleth took a long, rough, hard lick from the side of her ribcage all the way up to her armpit. The level of the concentrated sweat near her armpit struck her mouth, and the mixture of taste, smell and the helpless whimper from Edelgard unlocked a frenzied side of her.

Edelgard never wanted this to stop, however she wanted more. She never wanted the professor’s tongue to leave any part of her body, yet she wanted her tongue to explore every part at the same time. Her mind and body were two separated entities at that point. She had no control, but deep down, she thrived from forfeiting control for the first time in her life. Before her mind had processed what her body was doing, her neglected crotch began to rubb against Byleth’s legs, begging for attention; begging to be touched; begging to be tasted. It did not take long for the observant mercenary to notice this. 

With this newfound confidence, Byleth repositioned herself so she was kneeling in front of Edelgard’s closed legs. Her legs were as pale and smooth as her body. Biting back the desire to ravage the Empress’ lower half, even her wild side knew this was a section to savour. Lifting one of Edelgard’s petite feet, Byleth laid a soft touch of her lips on top if it with the soft murmur, “My one and only Empress…”, before adding additional kisses on top of her foot. Then the taste of such a reserved, private part of the body pushed Byleth over the edge, once again. With each kiss, her mouth became wider. The kisses became licks. The top of her foot became the sides and bottom. Before she knew it, the professor was worshipping the Empress’ foot. She made sure no part was untouched. She began to suck around her delicate toes, earning a sharp breath from Edelgard as her body began to wiggle in an agitated manner. Edelgard’s hands shot down to between her legs, franticly trying to release the pent-up pleasure. Byleth could not allow this as it was her duty to serve the Empress.

Knowing she had to move faster than she planned, Byleth trailed up Edelgard’s legs leaving a mixture of wet kisses and the odd bite. Edelgard’s face at this point was a deep red; her eyes were intensely shut, and her head turned side to side, demanding a release soon before she went crazy.  
Resting at her thighs, Byleth felt the heat emanate from the spot being shielded by Edelgard’s hands. With a closer inspection, Byleth notices the woman’s fingers were covered in her own liquids, unable to contain it. The professor rested her soft lips against the fingers to reassure Edelgard, gaining a slight taste of her excitement. The Empress slowly withdrew her hands, exposing her most sensitive area to the woman she trusted the most.

Byleth could not help but admire what was hiding underneath. It felt like the ultimate sign of trust to be exposed to such an intimate part of the woman’s body. Upon the mound, there was beautifully kept hair which matched the snowy features of the woman’s own head hair. She softly planted her lips upon the hair as a sign of admiration; a non-verbal way to show Edelgard that she found every aspect of her heavenly. Byleth’s willpower was non-existent at this point, as although she would of loved to of seen Edelgard’s visage from the angle she was currently at, her lust instantly drew her lips to the soft folds awaiting her. 

As soon as her lips made contact, a vice-like grip from Edelgard’s thighs gripped Byleth’s head. Once she felt those tender lips caress her clitoris, Edelgard was tipped over the edge. Channelling the innate power of a natural born Empress, she changed the power dynamic of the situation. Edelgard demanded pleasure now, and she shall utilise the strength she had to achieve this. Having Byelth trapped between her thighs, she began to vigorously grind herself against her mouth. Ensuring there was no lean-way within the negotiation, Edelgard grabbed a fistful of the viridescent hair and asserted more dominance. 

Byleth knew it would of been foolish to combat the situation she was in, and she knew that the Empress deserved this at least, especially from the person who abandoned her former student when she needed her the most. The professor subjected herself to become an object of pleasure for Edelgard. An object to release pent up frustration from the invasion of Fodlan. An object to take out the pain of being left without any prior-warning. Edelgard’s actions were messy and desperate. Byleth, unable to move between the trapped thighs, continued to provide as much pleasure as possible with her mouth and tongue. Moisture was falling from Byleth’s face, unsure of whether it was the sweat from being trapped, her own salvia, or the sign that she was fulfilling her duty of pleasuring the Empress. With the intense pleasure holding her face down and the relentless assault her tongue was providing ranging from thoughtless lapping to a focused attack on the clit, Byleth attempted to sharply breathe at any opportunity she had, only for her nose to be filled with the scent of her lover. The scent filling her non-stop became fuel for the fire burning inside her and the motivation to give her Empress the best possible gift she can give - an experience that shall never be forgotten.

Edelgard’s mind and body had reached maximum bliss. All comprehensible thoughts ceased. Her body became one sensitive nerve. Every slight experience heightened her state. Her thighs and groin were ablaze. Goosebumps were covering her skin. Her breasts ached. Even the draught from the chamber caressed the parts which Byleth was not paying attention to. Her legs began to quiver. Her hands began to desperately clutch at her lover’s hair. She bit down on her bottom lip, hard. The feeling of ecstasy became a painkiller. 

A wave came crashing down on her. 

A feeling of floating on the calm ocean.

She felt the cold sweat drip down her body.

Her mind was at peace.

Edelgard felt her silk mantle gentle rest upon her naked body.

A warm breath brushed against her ear with the words, “Tomorrow shall bring a new dawn, my Empress."


End file.
